


La obsesión

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw
Summary: 皮水/all水前提下马尔科幻灭的迷恋。





	La obsesión

　　马尔科望着草坪不远处打闹成一团的“大人们”，心里十分寂寞。  
　　倒不是说他缺少同样傻乎乎的同伴，只是塞尔吉奥（他还从没这么称呼过他的队长）实在是过于引人注目。以至于在休息时间，前辈们聚在一起拍照合影、作弄彼此的时候，他只能眼巴巴盯着拉莫斯被风吹乱的额发，思考怎样寻找时机抚平它们。  
　　感谢丹尼的呼唤，马尔科的理智才能在倾诉爱语之前迅速回笼。他甚至有那么一点期望塞尔吉奥能听到自己的心声，以便他不用忍耐得如此辛苦。  
　　即使马尔科已经拥有了这个年纪绝大部分人都不敢遥想的美好前景，他仍然渴望队长的关注。他是他的榜样，站在他身前的引路人。拉莫斯眼角堆叠的皱纹是他不能跨越的沟壑，他无法满足于后辈的地位和身份。  
　　西班牙人总乐意和每个人亲吻。可当塞尔吉奥充满喜悦与祝福的湿润嘴唇贴上他侧脸的时候，马尔科稚嫩的心脏总会控制不住的在胸腔里多抖动几下。除开进球后的兴奋，他实在是贪恋这难得的眷顾。  
　　可能是年轻自信，这时的马尔科并不理解迷恋致盲的道理。  
　　————————————————  
　　国家队集训日总会带来些别样的兴奋感，毕竟是整支队伍里年纪最小的球员，拉莫斯的视线比以往更容易集中在他身上。  
　　他会在训练开始前走过来捏捏男孩儿的肩膀，拍打他的后背，再说几句鼓励性的客套话。  
　　阿森西奥很享受这个，这算是某种年龄差距带来的特权。  
　　待到大家陆续离开，马尔科自己加练了一会。连发推都仿照拉莫斯格式的男孩儿，自认不能辜负队长的厚望。  
　　而后他发现更衣室空无一人，地板上满是四处乱扔的拖鞋和毛巾，看来后勤人员还没赶得上打扫。马尔科哼着曲调踏进浴室，开始放松肌肉，冲洗汗水，肖想队长的大腿。  
　　希望别花去太多时间，男孩儿在手掌覆上腿根之前想。　  
　　在马尔科朦胧的性幻想渐入佳境的当口，更衣室里突然传来皮克的声音，紧接着是句脏话，里面还包含了拉莫斯的名字。  
　　男孩儿小心翼翼踩掉拖鞋，扶着墙面探出头。在他还没来得及为眼前的场景发出惊呼时，又听到皮克说：  
　　“舔硬了再骑上来，跟你营业实在是太累了。”  
　　塞尔吉奥，他亲爱的队长，正跪在地上给他的巴萨死敌口交。  
　　皮克尺寸惊人，拉莫斯吞不进去全部，只能用手指撸起包皮尽力吮吸。捣进喉口的部分撑出一块突起，窒息感带给他醉酒的眩晕，呛得他涨红了整张脸。他却还在吞咽间或发出些意味不明的呻吟，表达当下的满足体验。加泰人于是将阴茎抽出来，让拉莫斯把嘴唇环在龟头上舔干净前液。  
　　皮克盯着他濡湿的手指绷带抽了口气，问道： “莫德里奇是不是也被你这么吸过？”  
　　他的队长不作答，只沉醉得将阴茎贴在脸上蹭。  
　　阿森西奥脑海里蓬松的糖块们被体液淹没消融，眼前的一切打破了所有他对这位憧憬、爱恋对象的美好幻想。他甚至不敢意淫拉莫斯用口舌爱抚自己，可他却阴差阳错得藏在墙后看他吸吮别人。男孩儿本就半勃的性器颤抖着贴上下腹，他捂住半张脸，开始跟着拉莫斯的吞咽频率撸动手指。  
　　皮克该是对这种没效率的磨蹭感到不耐烦了，划开包链翻找润滑液。拉莫斯顺从的双膝转移到皮克腿边，开始用手指扩张自己。他上半身倚在皮克肩头，屁股高翘在空中，期间和加泰人细碎地念些脏话，好容湿润的指尖滑进洞口。  
　　马尔科看不清交错的两人进展到了哪一步，皮克的手掌托住拉莫斯的臀部，引导他的队长将第四根手指填充进穴里，又奖励性得给那臀瓣几下掌掴。他们绵长的接吻，拉莫斯操到前列腺的叫声被皮克的舌头封堵在嘴边，逼得他和唾液一起咽下。到长凳边上的润滑剂用去一整管，液体淌湿了皮克半条大腿，拉莫斯才扶正那根巨物，一停一缓地坐进去。  
　　男孩儿咬住食指强迫自己噤声，他的队长攀附着皮克的肩膀不断起伏，两人腹间黏满了体液。他幻想坐在长凳上掐弄拉莫斯屁股的人是自己，引出那些放浪低叫的是手中的性器。  
　　拉莫斯双腿伸开搭在一旁，皮克主动的体贴让他得了空休息。加泰人把着他两边清晰的腰线操弄，碾过前列腺又擦进直肠深处，胯部划着小圈施力。  
　　阿森西奥细细描摹拉莫斯临近高潮的侧脸，他加快速率，在男人射进皮克腹间后的几秒交待在掌心里。男孩儿细汗浸了一身，喘息全被蒙在手指下面。  
　　皮克不紧不慢干得拉莫斯翻过高潮，强迫尿道口挤出最后几滴精水。他们随后又接吻，响声和细语刺得马尔科耳膜阵痛。加泰人还在等拉莫斯平复呼吸，男人就抬腰将那阴茎挤出来，攥在手上抚慰。  
　　“我还是想射在里面。”  
　　“那你继续想吧。”  
　　皮克笑开来，他打掉塞尔吉奥布满纹身的手，央着他半推半就的站起来，再掰开屁股插入。  
　　“你真是得寸进尺。”  
　　拉莫斯还在挣扎，皮克的手臂绕到前面握住他的阴茎上下套弄。刚经过不应期的性器被蹭的难受，他闭上骂骂咧咧的嘴，分开腿站直容皮克操进去。  
　　加泰人开始箍紧勒拉莫斯腰身上的手往里撞，他也不管那双可怜的卵蛋还能不能攒出东西，直扣住下腹的黑鹰纹身寻求肠道深处的刺激。  
　　没射过多久的拉莫斯又被操得勃起，他喊叫着求皮克轻些动作，下一波高潮将至，皮克还是像个该死的橡胶模型捅得他痛呼。  
　　“我猜你一会儿肯定夹不住。”皮克整个身子盖上拉莫斯后背，拽着他向下迎合操干。  
　　“逼话真多。”  
　　拉莫斯压上皮克按住自己小腹的手背，转头吸吮他的喉结，阴茎颤颤巍巍挺在空中喷出大股微黄的液体。直到他眼泪都被逼出来，屁股才被精液灌满。  
　　墙后的马尔科刚见识了他短暂的成人片阅览经验里不曾见过的情节，顶着条半勃的性器不知所措。他无处躲藏，身无片缕，手心还满是半干的白色体液。  
　　他发现了队长的秘密，还借它偷偷爽了一把。羞耻和后悔一齐涌进心口，阿森西奥不知如何面对他，那些缠绵的情感全都化作晦涩的气恨，他埋怨拉莫斯至今为止所有的正派作为，将它们全数归结于掩盖事实的表演。  
　　这厢皮克又把手指塞进去搅和他，拉莫斯被操得失力，只能踩上皮克的细脚踝反抗。  
　　“你他妈没完了？”  
　　“帮你看看一会儿穿裤子漏不漏。”  
　　拉莫斯恼羞成怒，拳头招呼着就向脸上去。所幸被皮克半途截下来，将他推坐到一旁长凳上。  
　　“你慢慢来，我先走了。”  
　　为了避嫌，加泰人收拾干净身上的精液就先行离开，临走腹部还是挨了不轻的一拳。  
　　拉莫斯单围了张毛巾踏进淋浴间，屁股里不弄干净到底是不舒服。他一抬眼看到阿森西奥背着身对着墙面神色不明，就猜到这男孩经历了什么荒唐事。  
　　“收拾完快走吧，明天还有训练。”  
　　他没想在阿森西奥面前掩饰什么，有些事情解释给年轻人还太早，这在大人圈子里是个公开的秘密，而他也不只和皮克一个人搞。  
　　拉莫斯擅长维持队长角色，他打开花洒，旁若无人地冲刷身上的汗水和痕迹。  
　　“好的capi。”马尔科想质问塞尔吉奥是否真的清楚明天的早训安排，他和皮克到底干过多少回之类的愚蠢问题，但他没有这样的立场，连敬称都去不掉的小家伙有什么资格要求他的队长？  
　　阿森西奥撇了一眼拉莫斯笼罩在水滴下的身躯，他甚至隐约能瞧见他腿间缓缓流出的精液。  
　　他不能待在这儿了。  
　　————————————————  
　　　


End file.
